Creation
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: On Earth, humanity's path was from war to peace. On Sera, that path was from peace to war.


**Creation**

Times changed.

Ares hated that fact. He despised it, fought it and even sought aid from his fellow gods to change it. All to no avail however. As the god of war, he pretty much despised everything, so time didn't benefit from any special treatment. A warrior, yes, but he'd become used to letting humanity satiate his need for conflict, feeding the world his parents had created with their blood. And as for other gods...well, Athena was a warrior too, and Hephaestus was just as bitter a bastard as he was, but these were potential allies that were few and far between. And as he discovered, none of them had the drive to change the world. Apathy had gripped the gods and the son of Zeus could do nothing about it.

Oh, for the good old days. Not the golden age of Greece of course, where he was as reviled by humanity as he was by his fellow deities, but Rome...now _that _had been something, even if they insisted on calling him "Mars" in some kind of attempt to be original. They gave him the respect a god of war deserved. They honoured his name, bringing order through the glory of battle, coming to dominate Europe and much of Africa. It was as if their empire would last forever...

"But it won't," Athena had cautioned him, or "Minerva" as the subjects decided to call her. "Times change, my brother."

Ares had denied that. He'd denied it right up to the moment when Rome burnt. And although the Dark Ages had a certain grizzly appeal to them, there was a certain lack of...grandeur in them, so to speak. And with the coming of the Renaissance...ugh, things had gone down the tubes then.

None of the other gods wanted a return to the old ways. That didn't surprise him much, especially with Aphrodite squealing over every work of art that came out of Italy, especially their love of the male human form, especially without clothing. But Hephaestus might have provided some hope...

"Ares, why should I care what's happening down on Earth?" the blacksmith replied. "I still have contracts, so what difference does it make?"

"But don't you miss the old days?" the god of war asked. "You know, where you got to forge swords and shields for heroes rather than...well, whatever you're making now."

The conversation went downhill from there. Something about not appreciating true works of smithery.

Clearly, this couldn't go on. Ares had to do _something_, even if none of his fellow gods would help him. But that didn't mean they didn't provide him with ideas. Far from it. Because Ares wasn't the only one who hated Zeus...

"Ah, you're peeved at daddy asked you?" asked Poseidon, currently in the midst of sending a ship to an island that would become the basis of a Shakespearean play called _The Tempest_. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Then why don't you help me?" Ares asked, watching the ship with idle curiosity while silently wishing for a scene that only Scylla and Charybodis could provide. "You know, get back at the lord of Olympus for taking the cream of the crop after defeating the Titans."

Poseidon chuckled. "Oh I will, once global warming takes hold and the seas start to cover the land. But I'm guessing that won't appeal to you."

Ares shook his head.

"Thought not. Still, you are my nephew, so I guess I can help you out. Just follow these directions..."

Ares followed them.

How Poseidon knew about the planet was beyond him, let alone its exact stellar coordinates. True, the god of the sea wasn't as far removed from the stars as Hades, but he wasn't exactly in the same league as Helios either. Regardless, Ares had arrived. An obscure world in the depths of space. Not unlike Earth really, twenty-six hour day aside and totally devoid of sentient life, but still capable of supporting it. Even human life...

The god of war grinned. Zeus had created Earth's sentient species in his own image. Now he would do the same. Externally identical, but different inside. A race that would create a perfect world...

They performed quite aptly.

Oh sure, evolution had to take its course, but with the barbarians beating each other to death with clubs, Ares still found satisfaction. Satisfaction in watching civilization coming to fruition. Satisfaction in watching a second race develop, cut off from those created in his own image, but no less violent. It was inevitable that the two would clash someday in proper war, but there was plenty of violence in the meantime.

_If only my fellow deities could see me now, _thought the god of war smugly, watching as this race of humans followed the course of his forebears. Brief periods of peace such as the Era of Silence, followed by conflicts such as the Pendulum Wars and the equally bloody conflict known as the Human-Locust War. _I've done what Zeus couldn't. Created a world in my image that stays _true _to that image._

Truly his world was a utopia. And as if to honour their creator, both races had named it after him.

They'd decided to call it Sera...

* * *

_A/N_

_It's probably a no brainer that "Sera" is simply "Ares" spelt backward, but truth be told, I didn't realize this until reading said info at Gearspedia. Anyway, came up with this as a result. And for the record, no, I don't see Sera and Earth being in the same universe, Sera being in its own setting as far as I'm concerned. Kind of like fantasy, but in a contempory setting. Not that it stops me from coming up with stuff like this..._


End file.
